Wanna Play
by Inoccentskittles
Summary: Okay enough with the truth or dare let's try Spin the bottle? Then let's gossip. CONTINUED!
1. Truth Or Dare

**A/n: Hey people I know I was suppose to update a chapter on my other story but I felt like doing a truth or dare I swear I tried to be funny! Oh and there will be tongue so watch out.**

**Sum: "Truth or Dare?" Draco said as he sat next to Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP because then if I did I would not have a fly or lint in my pockets but cash…**

**_Wanna Play_**

"**I am SO bored!" Hermione said as she put her book down.**

"**Well no wonder you're so bored you're reading a book!" Ron said.**

"**Oh please reading is…"**

"**Blah, Blah, Blah it is so not educational." Ginny said interrupting Hermione.**

"**Oh and how would you know? Have you ever picked up a book? I so doubt it."**

"**Grr…" Ginny got up from her seat, "Do you want a piece of me?"**

**Just then an owl swooped in. Harry got the letter and read it.**

_Dear Dream team,_

_I Draco am inviting you to play a little game in the slytherin common room Pansy will be in front of the portrait. Hope to see you here by 8:00 o'clock sharp don't be late._

_Draco_

"**Oh my gosh I so want to go!" Ginny said.**

"**Well too bad it said DREAM TEAM meaning us three not you." Hermione said.**

"**Wait but you guys." Ron said butting in.**

"**What is it Ron?" Harry asked.**

"**Draco…Draco didn't say a.m. or p.m. on the letter."**

"**Your right Ron it could possibly mean a.m." Harry said.**

"**And did he mean today?" Ron asked.**

"**Ron, Hermione what are we going to do?" Harry asked.**

"**Well we can go at p.m. and if she is not there let's try a.m." Hermione said.**

"**You really ARE smart." Ginny said.**

"**Why thank you." Hermione said.**

**_8:00p.m._**

"**I still don't know why GINNY has to come." Hermione asked.**

"**Because I can." Ginny said and stuck out her tongue. **

**As they walked up they saw Pansy.**

"**Well hello you four." Pansy said the password and lead them to the slytherin common room.**

"**Welcome." Crabbe said.**

"**What game did you have in mine when you sent us the letter?" Ginny asked and sat on the couch.**

**Truth or Dare?" Draco said as he sat next to Ginny.**

"**Wow a muggle game?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes now truth or dare?" Draco asked again.**

**Harry sat on another couch that was across Draco.**

**A/N: This is how they are sitting. (Clears throat) Okay Draco, Ginny and Crabbe are sitting in one couch while Pansy, Harry and Hermione are sitting in the couch right across them. And Ron is sitting in a chair in the middle of the couches. **

"**Well Potter?" Draco asked.**

"**How about truth." **

"**Oh what a bore you are." Draco said and thought for a moment. "Alright if you had to sleep with any girl in here who would it be?"**

"**Who says it would be a girl." Crabbe said. **

**Everybody laughed.**

"**Just because you can't get a girl to at least look at you doesn't mean I can't."**

"**OOOOOH!" Said everyone.**

"**And I would choose hmm…I guess my number one fan…"**

"**Oh Harry I knew you would pick me." Pansy said aloud.**

"**Um…actually I meant Ginny. Wait you're a fan?" **

"**Yes I even sell some of your stuff on e-bay."**

"**You WHAT!"**

"**Nothing."**

**Ginny laughed, "Harry I am NO fan of the dream team. No offense."**

"**Oh really? Well truth or dare then miss. Not a fan of the dream team."**

"**DARE!" Ginny said.**

"**Okay I dare you to kiss Hermione with tongue. I mean you two NEED to make up from the fight you had earlier."**

"**Oh Harry you are SO going to die." Ginny mumbled. **

"**Oh I hate you Harry." Hermione said.**

**Ginny walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips then opened her mouth and massaged Hermione's tongue with hers. 5 minutes had passed and they stopped. Ginny walked back to her seat.**

"**That was SO hot." Draco said.**

"**Well glad YOU enjoyed it I mean hell Ginny can't kiss!" **

"**Whatever I will NEVER do that in my life again. But anyways Pansy truth or dare?"**

**Pansy looked around herself and picked truth.**

"**Okay Pansy have you ever had a crush on a girl before and why?"**

"**That's it? Oh well to tell you the truth I have a little crush on Hermione…I mean she's SO smart and beautiful and… " Pansy said.**

"**Yeah whatever." Ginny said.**

"**Then why are you always following me?" Draco asked.**

"**Because Draco you are the hottest guy in school."**

"**Oh Merlin Pansy is bi…" Draco said and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then an hour later came back.**

"**Well then you know what Draco truth or dare?" Pansy said.**

"**Dare." **

"**I dare you to lay one on Ron Weasley."**

"**Oh hell I will." **

"**Come on Draco PLEASE or else you are a bore to this game." Ginny said.**

"**Fine but if any of YOU tell I did this I assure YOU that YOU would wish YOU where never born." Draco went up to Ron and gave him the famous kiss that made him the sex God in slytherin.**

"**There bloody hell that was gross."**

**Ron just sat there with his eye's popping out. "You are not a bad kisser Draco."**

**Everybody just laughed.**

"**Oh Merlin what have I gotten into?" Draco asked, "Anyways Truth or Dare Crabbe?" **

"**Hmm…how about dare?"**

"**Okay I dare you to lose your turn."**

"**Why?" Crabbe asked.**

"**Simply because I cannot think clearly right now."**

"**Aw this sucks. Hermione truth or dare?" Crabbe asked.**

"**How about truth." **

"**Chicken…" Ginny mumbled. **

"**Okay if you could…"**

**A/n: I was SUPPOSE to leave this as a one shot but I seem to want to know what you people think first…If you want to flame don't bother cuz u r not wanted PLUS please don't tell if I broke a rule…tell me in a review… lol well c yeah!**


	2. The End

**A/n: Well here is the chapter 2 to "Wanna Play" I hope you enjoy it!**

**Big Thank you's to:**

**NikkiEvans****: Thank you so much!**

**Olga: Glad you like it!**

**Michelle R: Thanks you glad you love it!**

**Scary-As-Hell: Glad you liked!**

**Me: Happy to know you think this is interesting!**

**JoJo: LOL! Yeah I wanted to make this story more funny so I thought hell why not make Draco kiss Ron my fans COULD enjoy that. Glad you did!**

**And to who ever else wanted to but couldn't!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did well let's just say the series would suck lol!**

**_Wanna Play Part 2_**

"**Okay if you could…take back any of the things you did this year what would you take back?" Crabbe asked.**

"**Oh that's a hard one let's see I guess I would take back the time I got detention from Snape." Hermione said.**

"**You are so lame." Harry said, "Detention? Blimy Hermione."**

"**Oh come on it was awful." **

"**Moving on go Hermione say Truth or Dare to someone." Draco said. **

"**Okay Ron Truth or Dare." **

"**Oh this sucks…" Ron said.**

"**Hurry we don't have ALL night." She said.**

"**Okay, okay I pick dare."**

"**Sweet I dare you to drink some of this muggle liquid. Then strip dance in front of us." **

"**You are one sick kid." Ron said as he drank the muggle liquid that read "Budd Light." **

"**So how do you feel Ron?" Pansy asked.**

"**Oh why is the room spinning?" Ron asked trying to keep his balance.**

"**Dance, Dance!" Crabbe said.**

"**Okay." Ron said and started to take of his shirt and spinning it around the room.**

"**Go Ron shake it!" Harry said.**

"**Oh yeah who's the bomb!" Ron said as he took off his pants and threw it towards Draco.**

"**WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" **

**Everybody turned around to see Professor Snape. **

"**Oh hello Professor. My don't you look mighty hot in this time of day." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around Snape's waist.**

"**What in bloody hell are you doing Weasley?" Snape asked.**

"**Pucker up!" Ron said and aimed for his lips and caught it. "Mmm…"**

"**Get off." Snape said and pushed him off. "Now all of you BACK to your dorms or you shall pay!"**

**All of the Gryfinders ran out the door. As the Slytherins ran to their rooms.**

**Snape walked down the stairs. "Mr. Dumbledore the kids where playing a game." **

"**Oh what kind of game?" He asked.**

"**I believe it was Truth or Dare."**

"**Oh well that sounds like fun. Go grab the other professors and we shall finish the game for the kids."**

"**Sir?" Snape asked.**

"**You heard me now go."**

**Snape turned around and left. "Oh this school MUST be losing it."**

**A/n: THE END! WOW! I am very proud of myself heh so I hope you guys enjoyed it lol…well got to go and think of what I should do with my other fic's! Peace out!**


	3. The Game Continues

A/n: I thought I wouldn't continue this but you guys wanted me too so here it goes with "wanna play" now I know you think its continuing with the teachers or when they're kids right? Well WRONG! This is what happens when you're out of Hogwarts and on an island.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah!

But before I go on here is your cast:

Ginny: The one with the temper.

Hermione: The one who still thinks she's smart.

Draco: The sexy blonde.

Harry: The know it all.

Professor Dumbledore: The one who everyone thought was dead.

Professor Snape: The one people WISH he was dead.

Cho: The slut who married Harry.

Ron: The one who still lives with his parents.

Pansy: The one who still stalks Draco.

Well I guess that's it I hope you people enjoy this as much as I did umm…I guess this should be the FINAL chapter i think. oh wait before I continue...

I would like to thank the people who inspired me to continue:

HiroNaruko: Thank you! I've never been told that in my whole writing career lol!

KMT: Thank you! Here you go I hope this makes you happy!

Nikkirrr: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it still think I should go on? lol!

Corpselover: Thank you! Well I don't think this chapter was what you had in mind but hey I tried. Hehe.

Michelle R: Thank you! Well I hope this satisfied you!

Harry-fanfic-reader: Thank you! Please don't cry PLEASE! Glad you like.

Little-munchkin-poo: Thank you! I never imagined to be funny or maybe your just being nice thanks for the luck!

NikkiEvans: Thank you! Glad you thought this was interesting!

And to any body else who wanted to review but couldn't!

_Wanna Play? _

"Alright how the heck did I wind up here on an island?" Draco asked himself.

"Well beats me but hey your not alone."

"Who said that?" Draco turned around to see Ginny.

"Yeah Hermione, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Cho, Ron and Pansy are here to."

"Oh. Wait isn't Professor Dumbledore dead?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Okay let's go."

And they both walked up and saw the group in a circle.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well remember the game Truth or Dare we played at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well we decided to continue it. Now sit and shut up."

"Okay I will go first okay?" Cho said and looked around, "Umm…Truth or dare Ron?"

"Okay this time I will play it safe and say truth."

"Okay how was it kissing Snape?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Harry."

Ron looked at Harry with an "I will kill you" look.

"Just answer." Cho said.

"Well…" Ron blushed, "It wasn't TOO bad."

Now Snape looked at Ron with the same look Ron gave Harry.

"Truth or dare Draco."

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to kiss Dumbledore."

"WHAT! Oh BLOODY HELL I WILL! Weasel take that back!" Draco yelled.

"Just do it." Harry said.

"Potter Just because you've done it doesn't mean I have to."

"Stop being a chicken do it I mean look Dumbledore is ready."

It was true Professor Dumbledore had his lips puckered up and ready.

"What the…" Snape said.

"Hey he IS dead sexy."

"Oh after this you will die Weasel and Potter." Draco said as he closed his eyes and kissed Professor Dumbledore.

"MMM! You're really a good kisser Draco I must say." Professor Dumbledore said as they parted.

"Ew…Um…Potter truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken!" Draco said.

"No it's called smartness you know something you're not." Harry said.

"Fine. Potter what is the REAL reason people sometimes call you Pothead?"

Everybody turned to Harry.

"Well duh because I DO pot."

"WHAT!" Cho said.

"Oh be quit it's not like you are innocent." Harry spat.

"Well any ways…" Hermione said.

"Truth or dare Hermione." Harry asked.

"Hmm…Truth."

"Why is it you look bigger than the last time I saw you?" Harry asked.

"Uh…what are you talking about Harry?"

"Well no offense but you look a little fatter than I remember."

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!" Everybody said.

"You heard me."

"By whom?" Ron asked.

"Who do you think momma's boy?" Hermione said.

"You mean."

"Yeah you." Hermione said.

"How did THIS happen? I mean really?" Ron asked and hugged her.

"How cute. But now it's your turn Hermione." Pansy said.

"Okay Pans Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…I guess Dare."

"Okay I dare you to give miss innocent here." Hermione pointed at Ginny. "A little tongue."

"Okay." Pansy shrugged and went for Ginny.

"MMM…" Ginny moaned.

Pansy parted from Ginny, "Hey not bad who taught you how to kiss."

"I was born like that. SEE Hermione ALL these years you have said I was a bad kisser well there's your proof that you where wrong!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Shut up it's your turn."

"Okay let's see…Cho truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"I'm playing it smart truth."

"What's the bad thing you have done lately?"

"Nothing really I mean I AM married Ginny." Cho said as she showed Ginny her diamond wedding ring.

"Oh now that's cruel Cho I mean everybody in the group is married and you have to rub it in the one person that's not." Pansy said.

"I'm not either." Draco said.

"Really? How sad." Harry said.

"Do not start Potter. Just because you took anybody that was willing to marry you does not mean I'm like that." Draco said.

"Oh he got you there." Snape said.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what your slut?"

"HEY! I'm not a slut!" Cho said.

"Then how do you explain that kid in your stomach that's not mine?" Harry asked.

"It's yours Harry."

"Yeah and Ron doesn't live with his parents."

"HEY!"

"Oh sorry Ron. I want a divorce."

Soon everyone started to argue.

"Hey Ginny follow me." Draco said and took her by the hand.

They went behind a tree.

"Ginny truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco got her hand bent down on one knee, "Will you be mine forever and marry me?"

"Oh my gosh YES!" Ginny said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You guys she said yes." Pansy said as the group was behind the tree.

"So I guess are whole plan on the truth or dare game worked after all." Ron said.

"There you have it kids truth or dare can bring good things like hermiones news and Draco's. Along with the bad like mine." Harry said and glared at Cho.

"Harry I'm SORRY!" Cho said.

"Yeah so please kids play truth or dare you never know what can happen." Harry said and walked off.

A/n: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this let me know what you think please!

Thanks again now I'm still wondering what you thing PLEASE press that button!

Peace out!


	4. Spin The Bottle then Gossip

A/n: Bored as hell so I wrote this chapter to make you people happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be here writing this fic. Plus I would be rich!

_Pucker up_

_After Draco and Ginny's Wedding._

"You guys why is it we are always bored?" Hermione asked as the group was sitting at the table outside behind Malfoy Mansion.

The only people that where asked to stay where Hermione, Harry, Cho, Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Crabbe.

"Probably because we are just boring." Ron said.

"I hate to admit it but I think weasel is right." Draco said as he laid his head on his now wife's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

Just then Harry came outside with a smile on his face. "Do you guys want to play Spin the bottle?" Harry asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Ron asked.

"Nope let's play." Hermione said and went to go find a bottle. "Here we go." She put the bottle on the table.

"Hermione it's full." Ron said.

"So we'll all drink some."

"But you're pregnant." Pansy said.

"Just a little for me then." Hermione took an inch of a sip. She then past it to Harry and then it just went on.

"Okay guys now we are ready to start now let's play Spin the bottle." Ron said with a hic-up.

"Have you noticed it's always the same people?" Crabbe asked.

"No dude I'm new." Goyle said.

"We need more people! Damn author can't even put more people." Harry said.

"Oh well let's just deal with what we got." Hermione said.

"Fine everybody PLEASE sit in a circle." Ron said.

A/N: How they are seated. Draco, Ginny, Crabbe, Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Goyle.

"Okay this is how we play one of us spins the bottle and who ever it lands on has to kiss them on the lips. Now here's the catch I thought of. If the bottle lands on you more than twice you must now French the person that it landed on okay?" Harry said.

"And what if it lands on you three times?" Pansy asked.

Harry started to think for a while, "Hmm…How about this if it lands on you three times you HAVE to kiss everyone at the table on the lips."

"Okay then." Pansy said.

"May I go first?" Goyle asked.

"Sure thing." Harry said.

Goyle picked up the bottled then kissed it.

"Why did you do that?" Crabbe asked.

"For luck." Then he spun it and it only took ten seconds for it to land on Pansy.

"That was really luck wasn't it?" Draco asked with a snicker.

"Shut up." Crabbe said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Too wet." Pansy said.

"WHAT! That was a nice and smooth kiss." Crabbe said.

"No it wasn't it was like kissing water!" Pansy said.

"Yeah whatever. Just go."

"Fine!" She spun it and it landed on Draco.

"Go ahead Draco." Ginny said as she laughed.

Draco leaned on the table and gave a quick kiss. "There." He spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I AWLAYS GET THE GOD DAMN GUYS? I WILL BE DAMN TO KISS THAT THAT POTHEAD!" Draco yelled.

"Hey and you think kissing you is any better?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I mean I do havefresher breathe and I am good looking."

"Oh dear I married someone cocky." Ginny said but quickly wished she didn't say it loud because Draco gave her a dirty look.

"Well are you going to kiss him or not?" Pansy asked.

"Fine but Potter if you try anything…"

"Oh shut it." Harry said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Did that look hot to anyone else? Or was it just me?" Hermione asked.

Everybody just nodded.

"Oh God someone PLEASE go get me some mouth wash!" Draco said.

"Whatever…" Harry said and spun the bottle. It landed on Ron.

"Oh man…" Ron said.

"Oh come on bloody hell Ron I'm not a bad kisser." Harry said getting fed up with him and Draco.

"FINE!" Ron said and gave him a kiss.

"Now was it that bad?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes." Ron mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry." Ron said and spun the bottle.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy I seem to have forgotten my coat here have you seen it." Snape asked.

The bottle stopped spinning. Ron looked at it. "You have got to be kidding me." The bottle appeared to be on Snape.

The whole group burst out laughing. Ron looked at Snape who was confused. Draco gave Ron Snape's coat and Ron got up and gave it to him.

"Thank you…" Snape said and before he knew it Ron gave him a big wet kiss. But not for long since Snape through himoff of him. "My dear boy are you gay?"

"No it's just that we…" Ron tried to explain but Snape just huffed and walked away. "I hate you guys."

The group just laughed and went inside to have a talk about there years.

_Where the Guys are_

"So when we were in Hogwarts who do you guys think had the cutest ass?" Crabbe asked.

The guys took a moment to think.

"I believe Patty Corrow had a HUGE ass." Ron said.

"Really? I thought Pansy did." Draco said.

"Yeah me too." Harry said.

"Well then who do you guys think is the easiest?" Goyle asked.

"Okay that ones easy. It's Rae." Draco said.

"Yeah." The guys said and laughed.

_Girls Room_

"Okay, okay girls who do you think has the biggest jr. If you know what I mean." Pansy asked still laughing from Hermione's joke.

"Oh I think that should be Draco." Ginny said.

"Really I think Harry." Cho said.

"You're both wrong. Don't you remember what we saw on Collins party when people where drunk there? Remember when Goyle dropped his robes and he showed us his birthday suite?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." The girls said with a giggle to it.

"Alright who do you girls think has the sexiest body?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that one's easy…" Pansy said.

"Ron." Said Hermione.

"Harry." Said Cho.

"Draco." Said Ginny.

"Crabbe." Said Pansy.

The girls said these names at the same time and looked at each other.

"No way Draco is WAY hotter than Harry is.Ron? Please don't make me sick. Crabbe? Maybe." Ginny said.

"No! Harry is I mean come on he isn't a snob like Draco and he doesn't follow like a dog like Crabbe. AND he is doesn't have any freckles." Cho said.

"You wish Harry was hot but all he is is a pothead and Draco? No way he is a total cock! And Ron? Yeah Same here don't make me sick." Pansy said.

"Ron is So cute! I mean he ain't cocky like Draco and he is no dog like Crabbe. Also he is not pothead like Harry." Hermione said.

So therefore the Girls argued all night and the boy's laughed all night.

THE END

A/n: This will be the end unless they play 7 minutes in heaven or play a sexier game that I can try and make up. OR I can just make something up… Well review I don't care n e more…bye!

P.S. I was kidding I do care please REVIEW!


End file.
